Things We Do In The Dark
by sultana x
Summary: Feel your hand on my chest, my heart's racing underneath. Very mature! Charlie and Hermione in Hermione's crimson apartment. Smut scene! Flufftastic. This is before they both go on a trip to Romania. Based on a song.


**Things We Do**

**I need to see you alone tonight. **

**Please stay awake with me**

**They can't stop us now,**

**I'll see you at midnight. **

**We'll meet outside…**

**Feeling as large as life as we climb the stairs,**

**You take my hand…**

Charlie needed to see Hermione before they both left the next day. Not see her exactly… more like get it on with her.

They were going to Romania together. He knew that he would definitely get it on with Hermione on the journey, when they got there and every other available time.

Yeah, he was desperate. He openly admitted it.

But the DTA (Dragon Tamer's Association) had rules about that sort of thing. They couldn't be together unless they were married- which was something he'd actually considered.

Apparently, it was unethical for them to have sexual relations, on account of the fact that he was her boss and all that.

Not like Charlie had ever paid attention to any of the rules.

Charlie was the second biggest boss; the biggest boss was his best friend. Charlie didn't give a shit what the rules were.

They would have to be up early and he knew that Hermione wanted to get to bed early. It wasn't like he would let her, though, he needed her tonight.

He didn't know why it was so urgent; he'd have plenty of opportunities to get with her on the way to Romania.

He walked into the living room and saw her; she was curled up on the couch with Ron and Harry on either side of her.

Harry was _engaged _with Ginny. (Charlie wished that he'd never have to see Harry sucking face with his sister again). And Ron was asleep, softly snoring.

Hermione was asleep too. She looked too damned cute. Of course he had to kiss her.

They'd tried to keep their relationship a secret from everyone, but it hadn't worked out. When he'd announced it randomly at dinner once, Molly had actually started crying. Molly and Arthur, as well as everyone else, were ecstatically happy for them.

Everyone with the exception, maybe, of Ron. But that was understandable; Ron had always been crazy about Hermione.

Charlie physically and emotionally needed Hermione. Without any preamble, he strode over to where she was asleep and lifted her up over the back of the couch and into his arms.

Hermione was one hell of a heavy sleeper; he carried her outside, to the loveseats in the garden and sat down. He was lying back and she was cuddled into him.

Charlie didn't want to wake the beauty up, but he knew that if he didn't kiss her, he would probably pop.

He watched the sun go down and felt Hermione stirring at around nine. She yawned as she stretched, all sexy and cat-like.

Hermione was surprised to wake up in the wizard's arms. Over the months, she'd gotten used to waking up in his incredibly muscled arms.

"Hey, Charlie." Hermione whispered into his ear. Charlie had dozed off, and, unlike Hermione, he was in no way a heavy sleeper. He woke up with a start.

He looked at Hermione and captured her lips in a kiss. "Morning, Granger."

She smiled as she saw the starry sky.

Charlie was lying back, and Hermione was sitting between his legs, leaning back onto his hard as steel chest.

He nuzzled his head into her neck and Hermione felt a delicious shiver travel up her spine.

"Hermione," He whispered into her ear, "I need you." She smiled and got up off of him, grabbing his hand as she did so.

She held him and pulled him up and pulled him in the direction of the exit. They couldn't apparate while on the grounds of the Burrow.

Once they reached the parameters, Hermione turned on her heel and apparated to her flat in London. When she landed, in her crimson living room, she lost her balance and fell over, pulling Charlie down on top of her.

Charlie chuckled as Hermione wiggled underneath him. "You never got used to side-along apparition, did you?" He asked her teasingly, she could hear the infuriating grin in his voice.

Hermione was feeling flushed. It wasn't that Charlie was heavy, but a rather large part of him was pressing against her abdomen and making her unable to think straight.

"Get off me, Charlie." She said, trying for irritated impatience. "You weigh a ton." He completely ignored her and asked, "Hermione, why are you blushing?"

Hermione blushed even more and Charlie moved his entire body downwards, so his erection was no longer on her abdomen but was squarely between her legs.

He lightly moved his lower body so that his cock brushed against her most private (and very wet) place.

"Wow, Mione, wet already?" Hermione looked into his blue eyes and she blushed some more.

"I love it when you blush." He told her teasingly. "It makes me want to do _this_."

He leaned down and kissed her. She gripped his shoulders as his tongue slid between her lips. Probing, tasting, teasing and exploring.

She could feel the power he held in check, the raw hunger behind his tenderness.

Her stomach flipped and her nipples hardened beneath the soft velvet of her dress. Charlie pulled away from her and whispered hoarsely, 'Not here. I want it to be perfect for you."

Hermione groaned her impatience. She didn't want to wait. She wanted him. Now.

Charlie got up off her and she almost groaned at the loss of heat. He grinned at her and held a hand out so he could help her up. She took it and he pulled her in the direction of her room.

**Turn the lights down low and close the door. **

**We're all alone in your room.**

**And it's come to this. **

**I'm taking off your dress. **

**Feel your hand on my chest,**

**My heart's racing underneath. **

He pulled her into her room and dimmed the lights. Charlie stood directly in front of her. Close, but not quite touching.

"I know you want this, Hermione." He whispered into her ear. "But I'm going to make you wait; I'll make you wait until you feel like you're going to explode if I don't pleasure you."

Hermione couldn't help the moan that escaped her. He was making her so hot, just with words.

Charlie took off his black t-shirt, so he was dressed in only black jeans. She took a moment to admire his chiseled chest. It was perfectly ridged and Hermione longed to run her hands over it.

"First, I'm going to kiss you, Granger." He whispered softly into her ear. "Then I am going to taste you, taste the sweetness of you and feel the warmth of your mouth opening beneath mine. I'm going to suck your lips, slip between them and enjoy their softness, explore every part of your mouth with my tongue, dip into you again and again."

His words sent shivers down her skin. Moisture flooded between her legs and she clenched her cunt, frustration and excitement shooting along her limbs.

When Charlie leaned in and kissed her, Hermione needed to grip his shoulders for support.

"I am going to peel your clothes away from your body and love every part of you, piece by piece." Charlie murmured as he rained kisses on her face. "I'm going to slowly, slowly, roll your dress down to that tiny waist of yours, and I'm going to kiss your shoulders. I'll kiss your collarbone and that sweet hollow in your throat that makes you moan so much."

Charlie was really enjoying this, he was sure that when he let Hermione come, she'd hex his balls off, but she'd have had a killer orgasm. That was what Charlie was aiming for.

"I'm going to suck your nipples through that black lacy bra until you're just begging me to take it off so you can feel my mouth against your hot, feverish skin. I'll stoke your lovely breasts until you really can't bear it anymore. When you're really going crazy, I'll unhook your bra and suck, kiss and bite your breasts."

Hermione groaned as he started to ease her dress down her shoulders.

"When you're so hot with desire you're almost melting in my hands, I'll slide your dress down further." Charlie continued, shamelessly enjoying the way she was writhing against him.

He hadn't actually done any more than kiss her so far.

He trailed kisses down her collarbone. "I'll kiss your perfectly flat belly and then I'll move down do your panties. My mouth will feel like it's burning through them as I pull down your dress some more. I'll keep pulling until it's around your ankles and you're trapped and exposed. You'll be moaning like hell and wishing that I would just hurry up and fuck you."

He slid her dress from her shoulders to expose her lacy black bra. Hermione was going to scream. She'd never experienced something so erotic, the pictures he conjured up in her head turned her on so much that she could feel how soaked her panties were.

Charlie kept going, loving the way Hermione writhed and how her eyes were glazed over with lust.

"I'll pull down your panties and you'll just beg me to suck between your legs. Picture yourself, Granger, you'll be standing here, dress around your ankles, panties around you knees, begging me to make you come."

Hermione wasn't thinking, she barely felt him reach around her to unhook her bra; her brain was whirling with a thousand and one extremely erotic images.

His mouth descended on her breast. Hermione shuddered, her nipples hardening and burning as he sucked them. She twined her fingers in his auburn hair, pulling him closer.

But he eluded her, his hands deftly rolling her dress over her hips. "You'll want me to fuck you, Hermione, you'll beg me to, but you'll have to wait. I'll stroke your breasts as my tongue dives between your legs. My tongue will tease and lick that cute little pink bud of yours. You'll be so hot for me that you'll be dripping."

Her dress slipped to the floor. She moaned as his lips trailed down her belly to the lacy black fabric of her panties.

"I want to watch your face as you come." He tilted his head back, to look at her. "Then, I'll pick you up and lay you on the bed, and you'll rub your hands across your own breasts and between your thighs as you watch me undress, you'll moan and beg me to fuck you, you'll want me so much that you won't care what you have to do or say--"

He hooked his fingers through her panties and tugged them down to her knees, breathing in the musky scent of her as he bit down on the soft insides of her thighs. She nearly exploded as his tongue found her clitoris and lazily flicked across it.

She couldn't hold herself up, her knees were too weak; thankfully Charlie held her steady. "Charlie," Hermione whimpered, "I'm going to come. Get inside me right fucking now."

"Nope." He replied, almost teasingly, "I really want to watch you come." Hermione couldn't argue, it was far too late. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she came, moaning and screaming his name over and over.

Charlie stood up and pushed her back onto her bed. She stared at him as he stood naked in front of her, his cock rearing proudly from the tangle of hair at the top of his thighs.

His golden body was firm and lean, his stomach flat, his butt hard and taut. His eyes drove her wild; they were filled with such pure love and lust that Hermione felt a throbbing between her thighs.

His hands roamed her body, caressing, stroking, and savoring her flesh. Charlie smiled as he thrust into her, taking her with quick hard strokes. "I'm going to…" He murmured.

And he did.

**Lying next to me**

**Body to body**

**Body to body**

**So close to me. **

He lay beside her on the bed and snuggled her close to him. Charlie had never felt this way about another human being.

**The things we do in the dark**

**Leave the biggest light in my heart**

**The things we do in the dark**

**Make the biggest light in my heart**

**I can feel your body shake**

**Tonight will stay with me forever. **

Charlie looked at Hermione, who was snuggling into him. "Hey, Hermione." He whispered softly.

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the mouth. "Yeah. I will. I love you."

Charlie grinned into her curly hair. "I love you too, Hermione, more than anything."

"Charlie…" She whispered as he was dosing off, "You owe me a ring tomorrow."

He smiled from ear to ear. He rolled away from her to the bedside table beside her bed. He opened the drawer and brought out a small velvet box. He rolled her over so she faced him and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Here it is, baby, I love you."

Hermione didn't reply with words. She leant over and kissed him with all her heart. Charlie had never been kissed like that.

They both snuggled into each other contentedly and fell asleep.

**The things we do in the dark…**

**Author's note: **

**Hello, there!**

**I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review. **

**Love, Sultana.**

**PS. The song I used- that isn't mine, by the way- is "Things We Do In The Dark" by 'The Hint'. **


End file.
